


"Stop being a bitch and put it in my mouth."

by CreativeDuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Threesome, wasn't sure whether to tag this as explicit but I think it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Adam shows off his impressive mouth skills by shoving 3 donuts in his mouth for the kids, Bruce and Joel want him to put that mouth to a better use and Adam is more than happy to comply. </p><p>Basically almost 2,000 words of blowjobs and praise kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stop being a bitch and put it in my mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so there have been a few of these floating around but I wanted to write one too. My first finished and published smut fic so critiques are encouraged.

Their segment was officially over and they left the set to make room for whatever madness Michael and Gavin were going to bring. As soon as they got to a less populated area of the building Bruce gently placed his hand in the back of Adam’s neck. He knew this was coming from the look on Bruce’s face and the grins from Joel as he couldn’t resist encouraging him from across the stage. Bruce lead him to an empty conference room in as Joel followed behind them and locked the door. 

“That was quite a show Kovic.” Adam turned to Bruce and felt his dick twitch slightly just from the dark in Bruce’s eyes. Joel sidled up next to Adam running fingers lightly up and down his arms. Goosebumps erupted over his skin. 

“Hmm. Agreed. If only the others knew just how talented your mouth really is.” Joel whispered in his ears. “How much you love to just let us use your pretty mouth?” Adam’s breath hitched in his throat. Joel smirked at Bruce, plans already in motion in both of their heads. 

Suddenly they were both everywhere. Bruce attacked his mouth with almost brutal kisses while Joel hitched up his shirt a little, scratching his nails against the his sides and leaving faint red trails behind. Bruce bit down on Adam’s lower lip and Adam gasped with pleasure. Ran his hands through his hair and gripped hard at the back, prompting Adam to follow the movement, baring his neck for Bruce to lick and suck gently. Adam almost whined, not used to Bruce being so gentle with his neck. 

Joel chuckled from his position behind Adam where he had been groping Adam’s ass. 

“Can’t have our marks showing up on the stream for everyone to see, can we now?” Adam whined again. “Though you would like that , wouldn’t you? Let everyone know that you’re ours.” Bruce stepped back and Joel lifted Adam’s shirt over his head. Now that his chest was bare Bruce was free to bite down and suck in places that wouldn’t be seen. Leaving teeth marks and the start of bruises while Joel ran his hands over his chest, pinching Adam’s nipples. Adam panted and moaned as he was overwhelmed with the sensations, Joel and Bruce working perfectly in sync so that when Bruce was being particularly rough with his mouth Joel would ease his touches to gentle stroking and then they would switch. Joel pinching at his nipples, scratching down his sides and back, digging his fingers into his hips while Bruce would lightly drag his tongue across his body, giving him butterfly kisses up his neck. The contrast in feelings was driving Adam insane, his dick sitting uncomfortably in his jeans. He was bucking into the air slightly, desperate for any friction. 

Suddenly they were both gone. 

Adam opened his eyes. Bruce and Joel were standing in front him. Joel with his hands caressing the outline of Bruce’s dick through his shorts. Adam whimpered slightly, he wanted to get on his knees and take Bruce into his mouth, show them how good he was but he had to wait. Bruce smirked at him.

“Joel I think someone’s eager.” 

“It seems so, Adam do you think you’ve been good enough?” 

“Yes, please yes.” 

“On your knees then.” Adam sunk to his knees in front of Bruce but stopped before doing anything else. Bruce unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down slightly, his boxer covered cock poking through. Adam looked up at him, Bruce waiting expectedly.

“Please let me suck you dick, please I need to. Please Bruce?” 

“There’s a good boy.” 

Adam moved forward and mouthed at the outline of his cock, Bruce drew in a sharp breath at the sensations. He did that for a few moments before pulling down the material and the shorts further down. Bruce’s cock, now free, curved up to his stomach, small beads of pre-cum leaking for the tip. Gripping the base of his cock Adam licked these away and then looking up into Bruce’s eyes licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. Adam heard the groan escape his mouth and it encouraged him. 

Opening his mouth he took the head of Bruce’s dick, gently sucking on it, letting his teeth graze lightly over it. He pulled back and then forward, taking a bit more each time. He slowly built up a rhythm but soon he had set a steady pace. He had briefly forgotten about Joel while he focused on the feeling of having Bruce’s weight pressed against his tongue, revealing in the moans slipping out of Bruce, until Joel appeared behind him. 

Joel’s arm come round the front of his body and palmed him through his jeans. Adam moaned deeply sending vibrations along the length of Bruce’s cock. Bruce groaned a loud ‘fuck’. After a moment Joel moved his hand away and grabbed at Adam’s arms, bringing them behind his back and held them there. Bruce, reading Joel’s mind held the base of his cock lightly. 

Adam opened his mouth wider as Bruce fed more of his cock into his willingly mouth, the feeling of his lips being stretched open at Bruce’s girth and his wrists held back by Joel’s lithe hands was driving him crazy. He could easily break free from Joel’s hold but his submissive nature was loving it too much. Having his mouth just used without any control over the movements. Adam moaned again, once again send sweet vibrations through Bruce’s cock making him grip the base a little harder to stop himself just coming right there and then. 

Bruce was slow pushing his cock pass Adam’s lips. Joel leaned forward to whisper dirty encouragements into Adam’s ear. 

“That’s it, you can take a bit more.”

“Look at how pretty you look right now, mouth full of Bruce’s cock.” 

“You love this don’t you? I bet you wish you could touch yourself right now.”

“I can see how hard you are from here, so hard from just having a dick in that perfect mouth of yours.” 

Bruce was in awe of the sight. His cock almost completely buried in Adam’s mouth by now, heated eyes staring up at him while Joel used that silver tongue of his to drive Adam crazy. His boys could still surprise him. Bruce pulled his cock halfway out again. 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth Kovic.” Bruce gave Adam this warning as Adam took a deep breath through his nose, preparing himself. 

At an even pace he shoved the rest of his cock back into Adam’s mouth, feeling his throat swallowed around him. He moaned at the sensation. He pulled back out halfway and did it again. Adam took his length with expert finesse, moaning around Bruce’s dick. Bruce lost himself in the feeling of Adam’s mouth, thrusting in and out a couple of more times before letting up to give him a break. Adam appreciated the thought but he could take more of it. He took a deep breath before taking Bruce’s cock into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the head, sinking further down taking it all in again and swallowing hard. 

Bruce shuddered and soon his was completely lost in the feeling other Adam blowing him, deep throating him every few bobs. Joel was still giving his encouragements as he took one of his hands and ran a teasing finger over the length of Adam’s cock. He had his jeans undone and a hand thrust down them, stroking him lightly and almost torturingly. He tried rolling his hips into Joel’s touch but Joel’s grasped hard at the base. 

“Tut tut Adam, you’re not finished yet are you? Do you think you deserve to come yet?” Adam lifted his head off Bruce’s cock to whimper. 

“No.” 

“That’s right, Bruce gets to come first.” Adam nodded, putting his mouth around Bruce’s cock again, working harder now. He took Bruce right down to the base, nose pressed against the hair there. Joel stroked upwards causing Adam to moan hard, throat sending those delicious vibrations down Bruce’s length again. Bruce pulled out slightly and slammed back into his mouth. He kept up this pace, a hand fisted into the back of Adam’s hand. All the sensation making Adam’s eyes roll back slightly at the pleasure, a small amount of drool at the corner of his abused mouth. He felt Bruce’s pace start to stutter. 

“Ah. Fuck Kovic, your god damn mouth.” Bruce moaned and Adam hummed happily. Bruce was moaning continuously, unable to form any more words. He pushed Adam’s head down and came down his throat. He swallowed as much as he could as Bruce slowly pulled out of Adam’s mouth, cum trickling out of the side of his mouth. Bruce looked down and smirked. 

Adam looked wrecked, cum smeared lips parted and red from overuse, hair ruffled. His pupils blown wide from pleasure as Joel continue to slowly stroke his cock. He was speaking half sentences, mumbling for Joel to let him cum, that he needed to cum. 

Bruce retrieved his phone from his jeans pocket. 

“Look at you Adam. All needy and desperate, begging to come. I'm going to treat the other boys to this, it's too good of a sight for them to miss.” Adam moaned at his words. Joel smirked up at the camera knowing that it would especially get to Sean. Bruce quickly sent it to the boys and then relaxed to watch Joel continue to tease Adam relentlessly. 

Joel shuffled around a bit, moved so he could kiss Adam’s lips. Licking at the cum there before pushing his tongue into the waiting mouth. Adam bucked his hips up and whimpered into the kiss. Joel pulled back, speeding up his movements. 

“You’ve been so good to Bruce. Such a good boy for us. What do you want?” 

“I want to cum. Please Joel, I can't take it anymore, please let me cum, please.” Adam babbled the words please and Joel over and over again as Joel worked him. 

“Okay baby, you've been so good. Using that perfect little mouth. Cum for us Adam.” 

Adam whined at finally hearing those sweet words, Joel twisted slightly on the upstroke and ran a thumb over his sensitive head and with that Adam was gone. Moaning loudly as he came over Joel’s hand. Joel slowly stroked him through his orgasm, stopping when Adam shuddered from the over stimulation. Joel pulled his hand out from Adam’s boxers carefully as Adam slumped forward, resting his forehead on Joel’s shoulder. Bruce disappeared to grab some tissues to clean up with. 

They stayed like that for a while until Bruce came back with some tissues and a bottle of water for Adam’s throat. 

“You’ll never believe what Michael and Gavin are doing.” 

Adam lifted his head from Joel’s shoulders. “What?” His voice sounded absolutely wrecked, Bruce had to hold in a shiver. 

“Drinking a gallon of milk each.” 

Joel pulled a face. “Oh god. That's going to be horrible.” 

They cleaned Adam up and moved to a sofa in the room; god bless Rooster Teeth and putting sofas in conference rooms. Adam now leaning against Bruce while Joel draped over them. 

“I don’t want to miss Michael getting tased.” 

“We won’t, just rest up for a bit Adam.” Bruce’s phone beeped and he chuckled. Showing the others the text he just got from James. 

“You guys fucking suck but also thanks.” Along with the text was a picture of Lawrence’s face buried between Sean’s thighs as Peake sucked on his neck.

“Damn, we’re missing out on Spoole getting rimmed.” Adam whined.

“That can easily fixed when we get back” Joel said with a wink. Bruce just grinned down at his boyfriends, god damn he was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that was a thing I guess. Well did you enjoy it or am I horrible at writing sex? Please let me know becuase I would love to improve!!


End file.
